Running to his arms
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Stefan cheated on Elena with Katherine when he was in the tomb... How does his infidelity drive Elena into Damon's arms? Rated M for language and safety.
1. Chapter 1 caught!

Elena Gilbert sat on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from sobbing. (Katherine had stopped by earlier to give her a few details about what happened when herself and Stefan were locked in the tomb.) When she heard a knock at the door she headed downstairs, upon realizing who was at the door she grabbed a stake and began yelling...

"How could you Stefan? I loved you! You cheated on me with Katherine? What the Fuck is wrong with you?" Elena screamed through the tears running down her face. "I should have known you weren't over her. All I ever was is a stand in, a replacement. You never loved me only her!"

Stefan stood on the steps to The Gilbert house, a few feet from Elena and the wooded stake she was holding. "I'm sorry Elena. It was an accident..."

"An accident? You accidentally hit someone with something you throw! You don't accidentally have sex with your ex-girlfriend when you're locked in the tomb with her! I was so stressed, I tried to get you out as fast as I could, but you were all too happy in there with her!" Elena roared out in anger.  
She took a step forward and placed the tip of the stake at Stefan's throat. "We are over! If you speak to me I'll have Bonnie do witchy stuff on you!" With that she turned on her heal and slammed the door in his face.

*2 days later*

"Damon! Shut up!"

"No... I can't believe you cheated on Elena. Katherine is a heartless bitch."

Damon was pissed at his brother. Elena was perfect. Kind, loving, forgiving, way to caring, and Stefan had thrown it all away for Katherine. He would have given anything to be in Stefan's place. To be the one Elena loved.

Stefan didn't even seem to care. All he ever said was 'Well you can't blame me.' And Damon could, and most certainly did! What kind of idiot chose Katherine over Elena. He would never understand. Damon swirled his bourbon in his glass, deep in thought.  
*RING! RING!*  
Damon looked around the room before spotting his phone lying on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.  
Grabbing his phone he glanced at the caller ID. Across the screen flashed the name of the only person he was interested in hearing from.

"Elena? Is everything okay?" Damon's concerned voice drifted through her phone.

"Damon, I need your help. Just you. Don't tell Stefan." Elena told him. "And hurry..."


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Jer

**** I will be taking parts from random episodes and seasons of VD for this story, and piecing them together.****

Damon pulled on his jacket, (because he just wouldn't be Damon without it) and ran to Elena's house. When he got there she was sitting just inside the front door next to Jeremy, who seemed to have recently had his neck snapped, and a pile of stakes.

"Elena what happened?"

"Katherine. She came in, broke Jer's neck and tried to bite me!" Elena's voice rose a few octaves so she was almost shrieking. "Damon this isn't good for him! Jenna is staying with Ric, you can compel her to agree... Jeremy is gonna go stay with some friends in Colorado. You have to make them cooperate!"

Just then Jeremy woke up. Elena led him to his room and say him on his bed. "What's going on Elena?"

Damon spoke up, "Jeremy, Elena thinks it's time for us to have a little chat..." Damon stared into Jeremy's eyes, holding him in a trancelike state. "Jeremy, you're going to go stay with some friends in Colorado. You're going to leave Mystic Falls. You will not come back unless Elena or I come get you. Jenna thinks this is a good idea. You will catch the bus in 2 hours."

When Damon released Jeremy he got up and began to pack. Damon and Elena left the room. Somehow they ended up in Elena's room. Sitting on her bed. Quite close to each other.

"Damon, Katherine can get in here. So can Elijah. And how ever many others. It's not safe. What do I do?"

"Come stay at the Boarding house. I'll put it in your name, then you'll have to invite us in." He told her soothingly.

Elena laid her head on his chest, inhaling his scent. No one smelled like Damon. He smelled like leather, and bourbon, and danger, and consuming passion. They sat like that for a long time. It seemed like hours...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Elena sat up and moved slightly away from Damon. Jeremy came into her room.

"I'm packed. I guess we can go to the bus station Elena." Jeremy told her, eying the two of them suspiciously.

"Ok, I'm coming Jer."

Elena drove her brother to the bus station and stayed with him until the bus had driven off. Meanwhile Damon had gone over to Alaric's to compel Jenna and explain to Ric.


	3. Chapter 3 mistake or what

****my first Delena story. Plz review. ~Ginny****

Elena had just signed her name on the papers to the boarding house. The Salvatore property now belonged to her. She had found this greatly amusing.

Damon and Stefan were standing outside the door looking at her expectantly. She walked over and scowled at them both. "Damon, do you promise to behave and do what your told?"

"Yes mistress." He told her saucily.

"Damon please come in." When he walked through the door she smacked him.  
Laughing like a child. Walking away from the open door, she began to climb the stairs when she turned and called "oh yeah. Come in Stefan." Then she went upstairs and picked her room.

Elena's room was huge. Twice the size of her old room. She had a king size, four post, canopy bed with a long flowing canopy that draped around the edge. The bed actually reminded her of the bed in that last twilight book... she couldn't remember the name of it though. The only difference was that nothing in her room was white. There were brown hard wood floors, and tan walls. A huge antique armoire made of solid oak. An antique oak vanity. And a 15 piece brown and tan lace bed set. With all the little pillows and everything. She love it. Her bathroom was huge! She had a bathtub that was big enough for two people to lay in. A shower, a large counter space and an antique mirror. Everything flowed so perfectly.

While Elena was exploring her new room she hadn't noticed Damon standing in the door way behind her.  
"I'm glad you like it. I had it done just for you." His voice caused her to jump.

"Damon! I didn't know you were there!" She breathed. "It's perfect..."

Damon walked into Elena's room. He wasn't sure why but he crossed the room until he was about an inch from her.

The tension was to much. Elena couldn't control herself. She would later deny initiating anything, but she stood up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Damon kissed her back. It was fierce and passionate, but at the same time sweet and tender. Kissing Damon was better than she had ever imagined. Not that she had imagined kissing Damon before... That would be wrong.

All too soon Damon pulled away. And Elena felt embarrassed, and confused. In her confusion Elena panicked. "Damon! Get out! Stay out of my room!" Then she locked herself in the bathroom and cried.

What was wrong with her, she had wondered. 'I kissed him! I let him kiss me back! And then I screamed at him? I'm so stupid. Why did I even kiss him?' These thoughts looped through her he's for hours as she sat on the floor in her bathroom, afraid to leave its sanctuary. Afraid to see Stefan. Afraid to see Damon. And Jenna. And Alaric. Bonnie. Caroline. She would see everyone. Everyone except Jeremy. And this though brought on a fresh round of tears.

Damon sat in the Mystic Grill next to his one and only drinking buddy. Alaric. Damon downed his bourbon an ordered another glass. "What's wrong with her? She yelled at me like I did something wrong! She kissed me!" He growled at Ric.

"I get it man." Mumbled Ric who was to drunk to stand straight let alone have an actual conversation. Damon gulped down his last glass and pulled his friend to his feet.

"I would tell you not to drink so much, but I have no room to talk." Damon told Ric as he practically pushed the man through into his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 A test

***Okay. This chapter is a little more mature than others. No smut tho.***

By the time Damon got home he was so drunk HE was having trouble walking. He had stayed and had a few more drinks with Alaric... Until Ric had passed out, that is.

When he got home he thought he had lost his mind. In his bed was a very awake, very drunk, and very very close to naked Elena. She was holding his favorite bourbon and drinking it straight from the bottle. She had on a white lace thong, and a matching push-up bra. It pushed her breasts up to create the most glorious cleavage. And over this she had out on on of his black button downs, but neglected to button it.

Elena waved the bottle of alcohol at Damon. "Want some?" She asked. Not clarifying what exactly she was talking about.

Damon sat down on his bed. Taking the bottle from her her took a long swig, looked her in the face an then kissed her. Long and slow. She tasted like honey and bourbon. It was a glorious combination. "Elena? What are you trying to do to me?" He practically cried.

"Well Stefan cheated on me. So I dumped his pathetic ass. You are so into me... and god your so fucking sexy. I want you Damon. I've always wanted you." She moaned into his ear before trying to kiss him again.

Damon pulled away from her. "God i want you too. But not now. Not like this. Elena I will not be your rebound."

Then he took his bottle of bourbon and went downstairs to his favorite couch. Where he sat... All night... Thinking about what had just happened.

*****hope you enjoyed it :) *****


	5. Chapter 5 a profession of love?

Elena woke up the next morning. Wearing only Damon's shirt, in Damon's bed, with a killer hangover. She groaned and turned over where there was a glass of water and two Advil. She took them and gulped the water quickly.

When Damon walked in wearing only his black sweat pants which were sitting dangerously low on his hips, holding a plate of toast, Elena freaked out. She dove under the bed sheets before realizing who's bed she was in, then she jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there.

Damon knocked on the door. "I don't understand why you're hiding! I've already seen it all." He joked.

But Elena didnt realize it was a joke. She screamed at him! "Damon just shut up okay? I don't even remember what happened last night! Did you...? Did we...? Oh god..."

"Come out and let's talk 'Lena."

Elena opened the door slowly and grabbed the toast off the plate in his hands before recovering herself in his bed sheets. "Please tell me what happened?"

"Absolutely nothing. I got home and you were sitting there on my bed, very undressed, drinking my favorite bourbon, begging for me... And I walked away and let you sleep it off." Damon huffed at her.

"But it wasnt cuz you didn't try." Damon tacked this onto the end with a wink.

Elena started to remember. She remembered kissing him and then yelling at him. She remembered hiding in the bathroom until she heard him leave then sneaking into his alcohol cabinet and stealing his best bourbon. She remembered feeling buzzed and deciding that it's okay for her to want him, and last of all she remembered trying to seduce him. She was so embarrassed. Her face was tomato red. And she looked up to see Damon's perfect face, laughing! He was laughing at her!

Elena stood up and pushed Damon with all her strength. In his surprise he stumbled backwards. Elena was pissed. She punched his chest repeatedly. She began screaming!

"I AM NOT KATHERINE! I WON'T BE LIKE HER! DAMN IT! WHY DO YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME DAMON? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Soon her angry screams gave way to soft sobs, and soon she was crying so hard she couldn't breath.

Damon grabbed Elena's tiny fists in his hands and pulled her close to him. Holding her tightly Damon whispered quietly into her ear. When Elena finally calmed down she looked up into Damon's gorgeous blue eyes. It was like seeing into someone's soul the way her gazed at her. No one, not even Stefan had ever looked at her so intensely.

Damon was entranced. Elena's huge brown doe eyes looking up at him. He couldn't help himself he gently pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Elena... Shhh, I know you don't want to hear it yet, but I love you."

Elena's heart skipped a beat. She had always know. I mean its not like he tried to hide it. But in that one instant Elena knew something that was undeniably true... "I love you too Damon. I tried to fight it, but it's more true than anything else I'm my entire life has ever been."

****I really need some reviews. I'm losing my motivation. Please let me know what you think! love you all tons 3 ~Ginny****


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

**** This is the end. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Please review!** **

******10 YEARS LATER!*******

Elena Gilbert was now thought to be 28 years old, but honestly she had never aged past 20.

Elena and Damon started 'dating' 7 years, 6 months, 24 days, 8 hours, 19 minutes and 39 seconds ago exactly.

Not long after professing her love for Damon did they go public with their relationship. He changed her on her 20th birthday. It was the only thing she wanted. He proposed a year and a half ago, they were set to be married in 4 months. This ceremony was just for the public. For their human friends and townspeople. Because he was so 'old' he didn't have any real papers so it wouldn't really be legal. But who cared?

****3 YEARS LATER** **

Elena Salvatore held her daughter in her arms. Damon had picked her from an orphanage in Italy. Her name was Clarissa Salvatore. She was 6 months old, and while her childhood was probably going to be weird, she couldn't have had better parents.

Damon and Elena were more than happy to raise their daughter, knowing all the dangers and myths and secrets in the world, because they knew they could protect her, and one day she would choose, she would choose her own path, and she could stay human, but that was okay with them. Because for right now, everything was perfect.

**THE END! **


End file.
